Legend of the Pirate Captive
by royallyblushed
Summary: After 18 years and the loss of her father, Anna-Maria, an independent pirate, runs into a dashing and stubborn young man named Charles who is Barbados's governor's son.


"Your time is up Warcest!" Zeben whispered into the young man's ear.

The crew laughed but stopped when their captain glared at them.

"Let's cut out his tongue!" a short, chubby man yelled out.

"I agree with Warmouth!" another man yelled.

Will Warcest looked around quickly. He was scared of the rest of the crew.

They were older than he and they had been on the S.S. Marissa longer.

"You haven't completed your debt!" Zeben continued. "You ran away but we found you!"

The crew snickered. Zeben glared again.

"Now we have to kill you unfortunately," Zeben hissed then added, "For you!"

Will grimaced and thought of his new-born daughter.

"Anna-Maria." He whispered.

"What was that Warcest?" Zeben barked hoarsely.

Will shook his head quickly.

"Men…" Zeben roared over the slap of the ocean against the ship. "What shall be his punishment?"

People started to shout out at once.

"Wait!" Zeben bellowed. "I have it…let's slit his throat then we will throw him over board!"

The crew cheered with agreement.

Will dug his hand into his pocket and looked at his special picture.

A little baby sat and looked at him, her eyes glittering.

Tears filled Will's eyes. He stood up and walked over to the side of the ship.

"Are you ready?" Zeben asked.

Will kept quiet.

"Good…I thought you might say that!" Zeben laughed then pulled out his sword. "Any last words Warcest?"

Will remained tranquil.

Then it was over. Captain Zeben laughed heartily and threw the body overboard.

It floated for a bit then started to sink slowly to the bottom of Davy Jones's locker.

CHAPTER 1 (18 years later) Anna-Maria looked out over the starboard side of her ship. She stared at the sun rise and wondered how long it had been since she had been on land.

"Miss?" A man growled behind her. "Your orders?"

"I'm tired Tar." She said. "I leave the ship in your command for now. I must go and rest."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted stupidly and Anna glared at him.

She walked down to her quarters and lay down on her cot.

Soon she fell asleep.

A couple hours later she awoke to find the ship not moving. She ran upstairs and looked around. There was Tar.

"Tar!" she shouted, he looked up. "Why have we stopped?"

"The men were hungry and we're low on supplies so we stopped here and waited for you to wake up."

Anna looked around.

"You idiot!" she whispered, pulling him aside so the busy crew couldn't hear her. "People here hang pirates! Why did you bring us here? You should have taken us to Barbados!"

"I know miss but the men were terribly hungry!"

"I don't care you fool!" she yelled, and then she saw the men and crossed her arms. "Fine! I'll just go in and get hanged."

Anna walked off the boat and onto the dock. A man stopped her and asked for her name.

Anna hesitated then answered, "Um, uh…Kale! Maria Kale!"

The man thanked her and bowed.

She half-smiled and walked away.

She found the market quickly and started to look around. After having found everything, she bought her food and started to walk back when someone bumped into her.

"Excuse me ma'am." A young man about her age said.

She looked up into blue eyes and curtsied.

"My bad." She mumbled.

He smiled and walked away.

_What was that?_ She thought. _All of a sudden I have manners?_

She got back to the ship and unpacked the supplies when Tar came up to her.

"I heard that there was a governor here. How about we have some fun and go steal someone!" he suggested.

"I guess you lot deserve some fun." She looked around. "All right…at noon!"

Everyone whooped with pleasure.

At noon, they fired at the market where Anna had been before and Anna and a few other people snuck onto shore and headed to the governor's house. Anna went in first but nobody was even there or so it looked like it.

Suddenly someone came up behind Anna, who had split away from the others, and said,

"Excuse me?"

She turned around and there was the man she had seen at the market.

"Are you going to rob me?"

"Oh no!" she said and half-smiled.

"Yes you are…"he smiled back. "Pirate! I saw you earlier!"

Anna's smile faded.

"Are you the governor?" She asked him curiously.

"No my father is but he's away in a meeting." The young man answered. "I'm Charles. And you are?"

"I'm Anna Maria." She said weakly.

"Nice to meet you Anna!" he said and stuck out his hand.

She took it.

"Oh don't worry I won't tell anyone." He whispered. "As long as you do me a favor."

"Oh?"

He whispered his request in her ear and she turned scarlet.

She didn't want to do it but for the sake of not getting hanged she did what he asked.

She leaned forward and kissed him smack on the lips.

Then she ran off and gathered her crew. They headed to the ship asking questions and complaining about not finding anything.

They got back to the ship.

Tar walked up to her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing!" she growled. "Let's take off."

"We need to get some sleep…we can go set anchor over in the coral and get some sleep and then leave in the morning."

Anna agreed and went to sleep in her quarters.

CHAPTER 2Anna awoke to hear the screaming and shouting of last night's renegade pounding in her ears. She had forgotten about the man though for a bit until she came above deck and Tar kept asking questions.

"Why did we leave?" he questioned.

She proceeded forward but Tar grabbed her hand.

"Anna!" he yelled. "What happened? What made you want to leave?"

Anna snatched her hand back. "Nothing," she lied. "Nothing at all."

She knew Tar loved her but she didn't believe in love, she never felt love. She had a black heart but everyone else knew she used to be sweet kind girl until they dragged her off and deemed her captain.

"You are lying to me Anna!" he boomed, and everyone turned around to watch. "Who was the man you kissed?"

Anna wanted to gasp but she held her tongue.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"she started to walk away again but Tar stepped in front of her path.

"I think you do Anna-Maria." He said a little more quietly.

"Tar," she whispered in the same manner. "I know you have a great fondness for me but you do not need to guard my every step! I'm captain aren't I, so what makes you think you can push me around like that? You should be hanged!"

"Bloody hell!" a man behind them whispered a little too loudly.

Anna glared at him.

"Back to work gentlemen!" she roared.

She walked back to her quarters but a man stopped her. It was one of the crew members.

"Captain?" he said. "Tar grabbed that man you was talking about and he's on the ship now!"

Anna gasped and asked, "Where?"

"Down in the sleeping cabins misses!"

Anna ran down the stairs and into the cabins.

There he was asleep on the table. She walked over towards him.

_Charles was his name wasn't it?_ Anna wondered.

He lay limp. His shoulders were broad and he was clean. She laughed to herself. His face was square but narrow and she touched his face. That was a terrible mistake.

The man woke up and grabbed her hand.

"Anna?" he said slowly.

She nodded and started to walk backwards.

"What am I doing here?" he asked looking around. There were beds scattered everywhere and it was a mess.

"One of my men captured you…" she answered. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, your highness."

"Sorry, but," he quivered as if cold but the morning was warm. "I'm not royal just a governor's prisoner."

"So you're not the governor's son?" she asked.

"No I am it's just, I can't do what I want!" he stood up and walked over to her.

"I can't take you back you're already on and I can't head back in or we'll be hanged." She said, pretending to regret it.

"I don't mind I haven't been on a ship for a couple years now." He smiled to himself.

"I must go and leave you here."

"Thank you." He whispered and Anna blushed.

She nodded in reply and ran back upstairs.

She walked right up to Tar and slapped him.

"How dare you capture someone without permission!" she roared in his ear.

"I'm sorry captain but it seemed as if you wanted him in some way!" he smiled sadly and turned away.

Anna regretted slapping him and walked up to the wheel. She pushed aside the man who was steering and turned the wheel left.

Anna suddenly heard talking and yelling.

She ran back down to see Charles in the middle of her crew.

"What's all this gentlemen?" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"We have a guest and you treat him badly. You should be ashamed. Haven't I taught you manners?" she yelled.

"NO!" everyone replied.

Anna frowned and shrugged.

"Then proceed."

Tar followed her back to the wheel.

"Anna?" he asked. "I think it's high time we get back to land."

Anna stared at him. "Why? We were just on land."

"Well maybe we could stay on land for awhile to relax. To not be outlaws. Just for awhile, I mean, some of us men are tired of sea and some are sick."

"What kind of pirates are you? Fine, next stop I'll drop you off and I'll continue on to Barbados!" she stared out to the sea.

"Anna?" he asked. "Have you ever loved really?"

She was surprised of his question but she knew what was coming next so she walked away. The other man took the wheel again.

Tar wouldn't give up so he followed. "Anna? Don't you want love? I lost the girl I love long ago! Where is she Anna?"

Anna glared at him.

"Or," he continued. "You have fallen for someone else?"

He nudged his head over to Charles who was being bombarded with questions.

"Honestly, you've got to be kidding?" she said.

"Am I?" he asked.

He walked away and didn't question her again.

CHAPTER 3 Charles looked over at Anna, curiously.

_Who is she?_ He wondered. _I think I know her…Nah, maybe not…._

He crossed the deck over to her.

"So, captain?" he asked as if he knew her forever but just found out something new about her.

Anna remained quiet.

"Uh, where do you come from?" he continued, kind of embarrassed.

"Barbados." She answered. "Why?"

He shrugged and leaned forward on the rail. "Do you have a family?"

Anna was quiet again.

Charles walked away, slightly flustered, and over to one of the crewmen.

"So what's your captain's background?" he asked the man.

The man looked up from swabbing the deck. "Anna-Maria?" he presumed. "She was lost at sea or at least she was found floating on some piece of wood. Some of the men guessed shipwreck and others said it was Zeben."

"Zeben?"

"The evil un-dead pirate who sails the sea hungry for killing people. Anyways, Tar over there pulled her aboard. She was nice to him and he was the only one who talked to her but she was terribly sick. Tar fell in love. At the time Tar was captain and when Anna started to die he deemed her captain which made her well again. Anna became cruel with her new rank and her heart turned black as coal. Anna supposedly never loves and so Tar mopes around her willing her to love him as he once did for her. In fact I believe he still does."

Charles watched her stare out at the black night sky.

"Forget it boy-o." the crewmen said, chuckling.

Charles blinked and looked away from the scene.

Tar watched Charles curiously.

_Hmmm…_

"Tippet!" he called over to the navigator, who came forward immediately. "Keep an eye on our guest; I believe he wants my treasure."

Tar smiled to himself.

Anna clenched her hand around her cutlass and gritted her teeth.

Suddenly she woke up.

_It was just a dream_, she told herself quietly.

She looked around to see her quarters.

She ran up to the wheel but gasped to see Barbados in front of her.

Charles came up to her.

"Are you getting off?" he asked.

"Are you?" she mocked.

"Um, only if you are." He smiled playfully.

"I was but I changed my mind." She glared at his mocking gesture. "You can go now."

"Your crew is leaving and you'll be lonely."

"I make it a point to be alone." She walked away but Charles followed. "Anna I know who you are."

Anna turned around and Charles could've sworn that her eyes flashed red.

"Know me?" she whispered menacingly. "How do you know me? Where did you hear the information?"

Charles stared at her silently.

She grabbed his shoulder and clenched down hard and with the other hand she pulled out her sword. She held it to his neck.

"You do not know who I am!"

Suddenly she let go and sat down, hiding her face from the world.

Charles sat next to her.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." He tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

She looked up, looking depressed.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"So I never knew my father."

Charles and Anna were up by the bow. Anna had just finished explaining her childhood.

"I'm sorry Anna." He said looking at his feet.

Anna smiled sadly and shrugged.

"You wouldn't know." She walked over to the railing.

Tar approached.

"Anna, last chance what is your choice?" he looked over menacingly at Charles.

Anna looked at Tar.

"Sorry, Tar but I have a need to go find Zeben. Revenge is my only path right now." She looked at Charles and smiled.

"So be it." Tar walked away but stopped and turned around. He unsheathed his sword and walked over to Charles.

Holding it up to his throat he whispered, "If anything happens to her this sword will be closer to you then ever and you'll taste metal."

He walked away, Charles massaging his neck.

"I'm kind of tired of 'tasting' metal" he whispered to Anna.

Anna smiled and pointed to the wheel.

"To the wheel Mister Charles." She said.

CHAPTER 4 Charles stood at the wheel, thinking about his father. He was probably worried but he looked at Anna and forgot about him.

Anna was getting the anchor in place and readying the sails when the crew came aboard and crowded around her.

Charles dropped down to the lower deck and pushed through the crowd.

Tippet came forward and took off his hat.

"Miss? We feel bad about leaving you here so we've decided to stay." He said bowing.

Anna smiled. "Of course!" She looked around the crowd. "Where's Tar?"

"Not among us…" Tippet trailed off.

Anna looked at her feet then thinking about her crew stood up straighter.

"Gentlemen? Stations!" she yelled out.

Charles grinned at her and she returned the gesture.

A few hours later, the crew found the night air freezing cold.

Charles was at the wheel and he sensed Anna.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" he asked looking around at her.

"Staying with me." She smiled at him.

"You want to take the wheel?" he asked stepping aside.

She replaced him and smiled to herself.

"So, no love?" he tried to start her talking.

"No I do love it's just I've never actually had someone to love."

"Maybe you haven't looked hard enough but who knows?" he came up behind her, taking her hands and helping her steer. "Maybe you'll find someone."

She turned her head to look at him. "Maybe." She whispered.

Before they could move a figure emerged from the mist.

It was Zeben and his crew on the S.S. Marissa!

Anna gasped and Charles un-rapped his arms.

"All hands to stations!" Anna screamed. "Ready the guns!"

Zeben laughed and screamed as if he was ready already, "Fire!"

His guns shot off and hit the ship with a CRASH!

Everything was off at once and the next thing they knew Zeben was aboard with his cutlass unsheathed and TAR!

"Anna-Maria comes aboard and we'll leave the ship alone!" Zeben yelled.

Anna came forward but Charles stepped in front of her and said, "Take me!"

Zeben chuckled and Tar grimaced in disgust.

"What makes you think I want you," Zeben chortled. "Maybe I need her."

"Well what do you need her for?" Charles asked.

"She needs to pay her debt that her father failed to complete." Zeben answered.

Anna stepped forward. "I'll go…" she said, Charles frowning. "If you let Charles come along."

Charles looked relieved.

Tar was about to protest but Zeben cut in, "Smart protest, Anna, but so be it!"

Anna smiled at Charles but Tar looked on enviously.

A minute later Anna and Charles found themselves aboard the S.S. Marissa.

"So what's my debt?" Anna asked.

"I said before," Zeben started. "Your father had to pay me a debt but he failed to complete it."

Charles looked around at the crew. They looked like regular pirates unlike the pirates he read about in books.

"….so you and your lover can go off and do that and we'll wait for you. You'll need maps." Zeben was saying.

Anna looked at Tar accusingly.

"How could you betray me?" Anna yelled. "Me?"

"You don't own me and you broke my heart." Tar smiled sadly.

"Oh Tar what is wrong with you? What do you think was going on?" Anna asked.

"You love him, don't you?" Zeben asked.

Anna couldn't answer because she was actually scared of Tar now. Also, because the true answer was yes she did love him. Charles had his hand over his cutlass.

Zeben came up from behind Tar. He handed a rolled up script and presented it to Anna.

"Here now go." Zeben said. "You have 5 days."

Anna and Charles left but Anna looked back at Tar sadly.

CHAPTER 5 Everything was quiet on the ship for the next couple of days. Charles wanted to talk to Anna but every time he walked up to her she'd move away.

Anna wanted to talk to Charles she just didn't want to start to talk about Tar.

This time though Anna went up to Charles while he was fixing some ropes.

"I'm sorry." She said, and he turned around and smiled at her.

"There is no reason to apologize." He answered.

Anna smiled and hugged him.

Charles was surprised but hugged her back.

Suddenly he pulled away.

"I'm sorry but if there is another person who loves you I can't." he said sadly and went back to work without another word.

Anna stared at him.

She started to walk back to the stern of the boat.

_Tar…Charles…Tar…Charles_

She was worried that she might hurt Charles if she chose Tar but she was scared of Tar if she chose Charles. She was confused.

Somebody tapped Anna on the shoulder and she turned around to see Tippet looking at her.

"Miss, we're almost there." He said.

"So what is it we're looking for?" Charles later asked Marsh, a befriended pirate.

"Some diamond for Zeben." He answered. "It's worth Anna's soul."

Charles snickered.

"I'm sure Anna is worth more than that." Charles looked at Marsh.

"She is but in Zeben's mind he is the most worthy being."

Charles felt a little bad about earlier. He watched Anna for awhile. She was really beautiful and Charles never actually appreciated it before.

She had long curly brown hair. She also had a thin narrow face with brown eyes and long eyelashes. She had a thin body and long athletic legs.

"Cap'n?" Tippet yelled. "There it is, Curacao!"

Anna swallowed.

"I need several crew members with me in the long boat." Anna yelled. "Tippet, Marsh and Charles…"

On the long boat Anna was quiet. She was staring at her map. She looked confused.

"You need some help?" Charles asked.

"Yes," she said squinting at the map then handing it over. "Cuidado de Nativo Canibal? What does that mean?"

"Uh," Charles read it over. "I think it means Beware of Native Cannibals."

"But if we can't get there how can I pay off my debt?" Anna mumbled.

Charles frowned.

"Sure we can!" Charles said. "Somehow…"

Anna smiled. "We have 3 days left."

"No problem." Charles said. "It won't take that long, I think."

Charles sat quietly for awhile, thinking.

They got to Curacao and split up, Charles with Anna and Tippet with Marsh.

Anna headed straight into the woods.

Charles followed her.

They soon came across a moldy rope and Anna said that they should follow it.

"I don't know Anna…" Charles said.

"Don't go chicken on me now." said Anna with a smile.

Charles swallowed hard but shrugged off his uneasiness and followed her.

It got really quiet really quickly so Charles decided to be funny.

"Dun dun dun…" Charles whispered quietly and Anna smiled and hit him playfully.

"Shh…" Anna said. "You're going to give us away…"

Charles smiled. "Oh so now you think something's out there?" Charles smirked.

"No, but..." Anna glanced around. "This place creeps me out."

"So Anna the famous piratess is scared." Charles snorted.

Anna smiled and then realized that they were alone.

"I'm not so scared knowing you're here."

Charles leaned forward but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back. He heard Anna's scream then he was standing on a ship.

_It was raining and he was standing on the S.S. Marissa. There was Zeben and Anna fighting, swords clashing._

_Suddenly, Zeben's cutlass ripped through Anna's abdomen and Charles yelled out._

"_Anna…NO!"_

Suddenly, he sat up and there was Anna!

"Shh…It's ok. You were dreaming." She smiled at him sadly.

"Sorry." He mumbled. He glanced around and noticed he was in some strange cave that was blocked off with wood at the mouth.

"What was it about?" Anna asked.

"What?" Charles said staring at the closed door.

"Your dream," Anna leaned forward. "What was it about? Me?"

"It was nothing, really." Charles smiled at her. "No worries, love."

Anna glared at him but then relaxed a bit and sat against the wall.

"What happened exactly?" Charles finally looked at her,

"You were shot with a sleeping dart and were knocked out." Anna answered. "You've been out for awhile and I'm afraid it's night time."

"How do we get out?" Charles looked over at the door again.

"We don't," Anna whispered and Charles looked worried. "We have to wait for those rotten natives to come and kill us."

"So either way we die?" Charles stared at her.

"No we either die here or we find a way out and Zeben kills me, so yeah I guess we do." Anna shuddered and looked at the ground.

Charles took her hand.

"I promise I won't let you die." He whispered and Anna smiled.

"You shouldn't promise me that." She said and Charles raised his eyebrows.

Anna leaned forward and smiled. "Never trust a pirate."

"But I made you a promise not YOU." He said.

"Yes but you're becoming more and more like a pirate." She whispered. "So I can't trust you can I?"

"I guess not." Charles said, smiling.

Then she was kissing him and he was kissing back.

"I won't let you die," Charles said. "I promise you that."

"I trust you." Anna smiled.

Suddenly the cave door opened and a strangely dressed native in a mask came in.

"Anna?" a familiar voice said.

"Tippet?" Charles leaned forward and the native pulled off his mask.

"Come with me..." Tippet said glancing behind him. "Someone's on our ship."

Anna looked at Charles.

They were sneaking onto the black sand of the beach when they heard yelling and shouting behind them. There were the natives!

"Run!" Charles screamed.

They ran but the natives were quick. They grabbed hold of Tippet's jacket and he tripped.

Anna stopped and turned around.

"GO!" Tippet yelled. Anna hesitated but ran to the ship.

They climbed aboard Anna's ship and there was Tar.

"Kill him!" Anna screamed but Tar came forward.

He grabbed her and pushed her over to the rail. Charles grabbed a near by cutlass.

Anna shook her head at him and Charles lowered it but only a little.

"Your time is almost up, Anna; my loyal captain wanted me to come along to make sure you didn't get distracted." He glared at Charles.

"Or maybe you were worried I had fallen for someone else," Anna whispered. "Because maybe I have." Anna shook him off and ran downstairs.

Tar stared at the place she was just standing.

Charles looked at his feet. Tar came forward and stared at him.

"Like I said," he whispered threateningly. "If she dies, you'll see her in Davy Jones's Locker where you can spend all the time in the world with her. You took her from me." Charles saw tears coming to Tar's eyes and he looked pained. "You better take care of her."

Tar walked away and Charles was left scared.

CHAPTER 6 Anna was sitting on a chair down in her quarters, crying.

Charles walked over to her quietly and sat down.

"Charles," she whispered. "What do I do?"

"Simple," Charles said and Anna sat up straighter, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

Charles took a deep breath and said, "Do you love him?"

Anna looked at her feet.

"I, uh, um," Anna stuttered. "I don't but I'm scared that…"

Charles understood completely and hugged her.

"I won't let him hurt you, ok?"

Anna smiled and nodded.

"Wait!" Anna looked scared. "What about the diamond?"

"We'll find it…the next place to look is, um, I don't know but…"

"Anna!" Marsh said from behind Charles, who jumped. "We know where to go next!"

"ST. Eustatius!"

Marsh, Anna and Charles were leaning over a map of the Caribbean.

"Where did you get this map?" Anna asked, excited.

"We found it on the island." Marsh answered.

Anna recalled losing Tippet and tried to picture what the cannibals were doing to him right now.

"Well, this will take about a days travel and we'll have a day left to find the diamond." Charles supposed.

Tar was staring at Anna from a distance. She was laughing and talking to Charles. Tar tried to remember the last time he made Anna laugh. Nothing, he couldn't think of any time he did.

Charles walked away and Tar found his moment. He approached her.

"Can I have a word…privately?" he asked their eyes meeting.

Anna made somewhat of a nod and Tar led the way to her quarters.

"I apologize for my reckless behavior." He whispered and Anna looked up. "It may not make up for all of my sins but it might take away some of the hate you have for me."

"Tar," Anna leaned forward. "You can't ask me to forgive you."

Tar looked at the floor.

"So, you have chosen who you want?" Tar mumbled.

Anna didn't answer.

"Are you certain?" he said a little louder.

Anna looked to the ground.

"ANNA!" Tar yelled. "Answer me!"

Then, Tar was kissing her. She tried to push him off but he was too strong for her.

Finally, he pulled off and Anna looked to the stairs.

"Charles!" she whispered and Tar smiled, his work accomplished.

Charles couldn't believe it. He ran up the stairs and over to the bow.

"Charles?" Anna came up behind him. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't-He…"

Anna took a deep breath and walked closer to Charles.

He didn't say anything. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and Anna pulled on his arm.

Charles shoved her to the ground and stared down at her.

"Looks like you have someone else to protect you." He mumbled.

He stepped over her and Anna realized that everyone was staring.

She wiped her tear-soaked face and got up.

"Back to work!" she bellowed hoarsely.

The next morning Anna awoke and ran upstairs.

_One day left…_

She was afraid and wanted Charles to comfort her but she suddenly remembered last night.

There was Tar, looking pleasant and happy. There was Charles, angry and envious.

She decided to ignore both. She walked off to the wheel, yelled at the navigator, and steered the boat towards the horizon.

"Land!" yelled Marsh.

Anna smiled to herself. _ST. Eustatius!_

"Ready the longboat!" bellowed Charles and she looked at him but he didn't look at her.

Anna climbed in and Marsh followed, as well as Tar. That was it.

"Charles?" Anna looked around.

"He's not coming ashore, love." Tar whispered.

Anna shook her head.

"He has to." Anna yelled but Charles was at the wheel. He was ignoring her and she couldn't believe it.

ST. Eustatius was very small and it seemed deserted but Anna couldn't be too certain so she unsheathed her sword and signaled Tar and Marsh to be quiet.

"How do we know where to look?" Marsh asked looking around. "This Godforsaken place is nothing but sand."

"We dig." Tar replied and he pulled out a shovel and threw it over to Anna.

An hour and a half later Anna's shovel hit something hard and they pulled out a chest.

Strangely it was a dark blue and had Celtic carvings on it.

"We have no key I just realized that." Marsh growled.

Anna gasped. "Of course we don't!" she exclaimed, excitedly.

"And you're happy about that?" Marsh asked astonished.

Anna smiled at him. "Zeben has it!" she interjected.

"What?" Tar yelped. "He didn't have it…I think."

"I saw it!" Anna continued. "I just didn't know what it was!"

Anna frowned. "But that means he knew that and that all this was a waste of time and…"

She jumped up and stared at Tar.

"You knew this." She presumed.

"I did not, Anna I swear!" he said, hands out stretched, palms up.

"Liar!" she shrieked.

"Anna I wouldn't do that to you!" he yelled. He stopped for a second.

"Oh really? You've already done it!" she screamed.

Suddenly, Marsh yelled out, "Anna! We got company!"

She looked towards her ship and Zeben's was there.

"No!" she whispered.

"Let's go!" Marsh called from the longboat. They ran but Anna stopped and went back to grab the chest.

"The chest!"

Once aboard the ship, Anna saw no one so she unsheathed her sword and looked around.

Suddenly a hand clenched down on her shoulder and she yelped.

"Anna!" Charles whispered. "Be quiet. Zeben is below locking everyone up."

"Charles!" she smiled at him.

"I haven't forgiven you yet." He whispered and led her over to the rail and untied a rope.

"Anna Warcest don't you dare!" Zeben was behind them before they could do anything.

He grabbed Anna's hair and pulled her back. She screamed and Charles grabbed a near-by sword, but he didn't point it at Zeben. He pointed it at Tar.

"You betrayed her," He growled. Then he added, "Again."

"I swear, I didn't know he'd come now!" Tar backed up a little.

"Lies!" Charles whispered menacingly.

"Have you gotten the diamond?" Zeben asked with a wicked smile.

"No but," Anna replied with the same smile. "I have the chest but it seems we have a need to find the key."

She looked at the chest and Zeben's smile wiped off his face.

"So you know?" Zeben let go of her and stepped back. "How?"

"I saw it when you told us about my debt but I didn't know what it was…" Anna held up the chest. "It's around your neck."

Zeben reached down his shirt and pulled out the key. It was old and it had barnacles all over it.

Zeben held it up mockingly and smiled.

"And what makes you think I'm going to give it to you right away?" he asked looking her up and down.

"And what makes you think I'm not ready for a fight?" she mocked.

CHAPTER 7 Suddenly, Zeben whipped out his cutlass and charged at Anna.

Tar ducked as Charles tried to run him through. Charles fell as he lost balance and Tar picked up his sword.

"Thanks mate." He smiled.

Charles looked around and grabbed a piece of wood. They were fighting, flinging sword against wood until Charles found a cutlass. He threw aside the wood and flung his new weapon at Tar.

Zeben's crew was starting to come aboard and fight Anna's crew.

Anna, meanwhile, was desperately trying to fend off Zeben. It was hard and she was getting tired. Her arm was going numb and she was scared she'd lose.

"So Anna," Zeben bellowed. "How did ye find the chest?"

"Your maps, remember?"

Zeben paused for a second, confused then, he smiled.

"Of course ye did!" he roared.

Suddenly, Anna's arm was too numb and Zeben hit her cutlass, causing it to fly out of her hand. Zeben punched in the stomach and Charles looked up from his riot with Tar. Then Tar saw his chance. He grabbed Charles's sword and kicked him, knocking the wind out of him.

Then Tar saw Anna, Zeben leaning over her. She was defenseless and Zeben had a weapon.

_NO!_

Tar ran.

Then Anna found Tar on the floor blood starting to surround him.

"Stupid boy!" Zeben chuckled. "He was useless anyway."

Anna crawled over to Tar and leaned down.

"Anna..." Tar whispered, stuttering. "I…love…you."

"Oh Tar I love you too." Anna whispered through tears as Tar drew in his last breath.

She looked up menacingly at Zeben.

"You monster!" she screamed.

She hadn't noticed that it was raining and it made the fight seem gloomy.

"You're no better, Anna! You were torn between two men! Now you can have one! I did you a favor!"

She then grabbed her cutlass and ran to Zeben. They were flinging at each other. It was much more aggressive then it had been a few minutes ago.

"Anna-Maria Warcest, "Zeben barked. "You fight with hate and rage! You will lose because of this."

"Last time I checked so were you," Anna roared. "I know about your pet! The girl you killed because you had to. Or maybe because you wanted to. You thought she loved someone else."

"That is none of your business you wretched brat!" Zeben screamed.

"Private or not, it's true!" Anna smiled at him.

That made Zeben angry.

Charles was still finishing off one of Zeben's men when Anna's scream echoed in his ears.

He turned and gasped.

"No, no, no!" he yelled.

It was his dream but this was real. Zeben's cutlass slipped out of Anna and he dropped her to the deck. Charles stuck his sword in his opponent's heart and ran over to Anna's side.

"No!" he whispered.

"Like I said," Zeben laughed. "Don't fight with rage."

"Charles," Anna mumbled, caressing his chin. "Never trust a pirate."

"I promised," he said. "I promised and I keep my promises. Don't die."

"I trust you." Anna smiled.

Charles stood up and charged Zeben from behind.

"That diamond," Charles yelled. "Why is it so important?"

"You don't need to know boy!" Zeben screamed.

Then Charles hit Zeben so hard that the key was knocked off his neck. Charles kicked over to Anna.

"Anna!" he yelled. "Open the chest and destroy the diamond!"

"NO!" Zeben screamed. He punched Charles and bent down to him.

"Your girlfriend is dead and can't move so what makes you think she can kill me?" Zeben chuckled.

"What makes you think I'm dead?" Anna yelled from over at her the opened chest. The diamond lay in her hand.

"How do I destroy this thing?" Anna asked looking at Charles.

"Throw it in the water and destroy the chest!" Charles yelled over the roar of the ocean.

Anna shrugged and walked over to the railing.

"Anna! NO!" Zeben screamed.

"You killed my father for nothing!" she bellowed. "Don't think I'm going to give you any mercy!"

"Never trust a pirate!" Charles said loudly.

"Never trust Anna-Maria!" Zeben yelled.

Anna smiled and tossed the diamond overboard.

"NO!" Zeben screamed.

She smiled and threw the chest against the stairs and it split.

"NO NO NO!" Zeben screamed and then fell over the side of the ship.

Suddenly it stopped raining and Zeben's ship started to morph into the proud Navy Marine ship that it once was long ago.

Zeben's crew dropped their weapons and held up their hands palms up.

"We surrender?" one whispered and Marsh laughed, throwing him over the side.

Charles smiled and ran over to Anna.

"How did you-How?" Charles stuttered.

Anna held up a finger to his lips.

"He missed," she said, presenting a tear in her shirt.

"Later," she whispered, Charles still looking confused.

Anna kissed him.

"Never trust a pirate, love." Anna whispered.

"Then, how can you trust me?" Charles whispered with a smile.

Anna smiled back. "How can you trust ME?"

"I trust you anyway."

Epilogue It was over. The war was over. Marsh became captain of Anna's ship. Anna captained Zeben's old ship. Charles stayed with Anna and went where ever she took him.

Never trust a pirate…

Zeben lies at the bottom of Davy Jones's locker. Or so you think…


End file.
